Finally
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: "You should not have come." "Don't go!" "I'm eating you, Nya." "This place is nothing but a live freak show." "...Everything." She couldn't forget the emptiness behind the words they all spoke. Why did it have to be them? The last part to the Nightmare series. Disclaimer inside.


**EDIT: I edited the paragraph with Jay and Nya, due to somebody saying that it was just Feeling repeating itself. I'm sorry for that and I hope you're more satisfied now.**

**HECK YEAH!**

**The Nightmare series is finally done! *dances* :D Omg. So many tears in this. And my nose hurts...but oh well. This chapter is okay, not too logical, but what can I say? This is Ninjago, where ninjas live on floating ships and battle dark lords and mutant snakes. Need I explain more? xD**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Finally

She stands on the edge of solid concrete rooftop, gazing out into the dark day. The sky is now a brilliant purple and blue colour, although still cloudless and starless. The breeze is chilling but somehow relaxing as she takes in the view of the city through damp eyes.

Her heart thunders in her chest and it hurts, it hurts so bad. The feeling of rejection is like a poison arrow to her already wounded soul.

She cannot forget the nothingness behind those words he spoke. The emptiness, the sheer nothingness, behind the words they all spoke.

_"You should not have come."_

_"Don't go!"_

_"I'm eating you, Nya."_

_"This place is nothing but a live freak show."_

_"...Everything."_

She doesn't get it. Why do they have to be the ones? Why have the people closest to her disappeared? When did her family drift away? Why are there so many questions still left unanswered?

She doesn't want to deal with anything anymore, ever again.

A freezing gust whips past the quiet city, making her tattered dress billow out behind her. The black hair framing her face clears away, and she feels the frigid air on her skin.

She closes her eyes, stretches out her arms and falls. The sensation of falling makes her heart pound against her fragile, hurting ribcage. Nobody can save her now, and she's glad. What's the use of living in a world where all your family is gone?

Her body hits the ground and all goes black.

* * *

Nya drowsily opens her eyes, finding herself in a blank space. She sees mist drifting upon the stagnant air, not enough to choke her but enough to obscure her vision.

Cautiously, she rises to her feet, gaze darting around the white. Confusion pushes past the rest of her emotion as she scratches her head. Where is she?

"H-Hello?" she calls, voice echoing in the silent place. She feels heat near her. Nostalgia tugs at her heart and she whirls around, eye searching desperately for the one she seeks...

A faint, red presence in front of her. A gasp escapes her mouth and she wastes no time in bolting forward towards the red.

A figure comes into view. A teenager dressed in red, with a cape made of flames and black fire-like imprints on his cheeks, is kneeling down. She sees the glistening transparent liquid fall from his blackened eyes, but there's so little she has to squint. Beside him, a shiny silver helmet is strewn on the pure milky floor, beside his fists, which are incapsulated by small flames.

She runs up to him, her breath catching in her windpipe. The small spark of hope returns to her single orb as her knees make contact with the ground. Heat threatens to lick at her hands but she doesn't falter."K-Kai..."

The red-clad teenager doesn't seem to hear. A stifled hiccup, a sob held back, emanates from the back of his throat. The tears fall faster and harder, one plummeting into the embers and sizzling out. His teeth are clenched tightly, and his body trembled occasionally.

"N-Nya...I'm sorry...I'm s-so sorry..."

Tears burn in her own eyes to see her brother in such a state. She reaches out to touch his shoulder...

...and he disappears into a pillar of flames.

Her scream fills the air and shock overwhelms her. Drawing her hand back quickly, she stands up and backs away, hopeful tears now replaced by heartbroken ones.

No.

Cold seems to attract her from behind, luring the black-haired girl towards what she can see is nothing. Her fists clenched, she isn't sure if she wants to see what's there.

The presence of bleach blonde hair enters her blurred field of vision, and she takes a bold step forward. Her gaze falls on yet another figure, leaning against the wall. His snow white robes ripped, his face scarred by cracks...

He hugs his legs to his chest, and it's so brumal and noiseless Nya can hear his breath. She takes another step forward, feeling frost on her bare skin. The tears stream from his eyes, soaking those cream sleeves.

"I am not a freak," he breathes, voice nearly soundless, muffled by his arms.

"Zane..?" His name comes out a whisper, and he doesn't hear it. Still braving the frigid cold, she taps his head, instantaneously covering the boy in ice.

She staggers backward, eye wide with apprehension. This can't be.

The ground around her shakes, pushing her towards it. Letting her exhausted body be moved, it drags her to yet someone else in the mist.

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of nowhere, his tail curled on the floor, clothed with black and silver silk, with emerald claws and snake-like features upon him.

She approaches with caution, crawling along the ground. Her eyes never leave his silhouette, a quiet desperation beginning to build higher inside of her.

He picks up a bent fork from between his legs, the teeth smeared with sugar and icing. His violet eyes water silently. "All it took was one bite," he says to himself, voice cracking dangerously. His fangs aren't bloodstained, Nya observes.

"Cole..." Her heart aches for the Devourer, and as she shakily takes the fork from his hand, he vanishes into the floor below, leaving no trace at all.

A shuriken suddenly slices through the air, going past her, and she doesn't hear it stop. She glances back, seeing a dark shadow in the distance.

Again, she runs to it. Met with striking purple hair, blood red eyes, and a sinister-looking suit. The dark streaks under his eyes seem darker than ever, and his skin looks surreally white, nearly blending in with the surrounding.

"A ninja never quits!" he screams, tears spilling from his eyes. He drops the shurikens clutched tightly in his hands, letting blood flow down over his fingers onto the ground. He looks down, lip quivering uncontrollably. "Never,"

"Lloyd..." she whispers. Crying, Nya stretches her arm out and it grazes his bleeding hand, making the boy completely disappear into thin air.

No trace, not even the shurikens are left.

A zap of electricity throws her to the side, and she skids a few feet before stopping. Arms stinging, she gets up slowly...

Her gaze rests upon a cloaked boy, and her lips part slightly as her heart shatters at the sight of him. His hands are balled into fists under the black fabric, his blue and black clothes standing out. Brown hair peeks out from under the hood of the cloak.

Jay.

She begins to weep, her cries filling the emptiness. He brings back too many memories. He brings back too much heartache. He brings back too little love...

"Jay..." she sobs, broken down before him. Still his expression remains stone cold, no pang of sympathy, no tinge of sadness, no, no no no no no nothing!

She jumps to her feet, tearful stare locked on him. If this is their last meeting, then she knows this is what she must do...

Nya walks towards him, eyes fixated on his mouth. Ever so slightly, she leans forward, and her lips brush against his cool, numb ones.

Lightning strikes the two of them, illuminating the white with bright cerulean. Pain streaks through her body, numbing her senses, killing her heart painfully.

The ends of his mouth curl up oh so slightly.

A smile.

He kisses back.

And then the white and blue fade to black.

* * *

She shoots up in bed, more adrenaline pumping through her veins than there ever will be, her heart beating faster than it has ever gone.

Greeted by the moonlit darkness of her bedroom, she sees the different fixtures in it—the desk, the screen, her wardrobe, vanity...

She raises a hand to her forehead to find it coated with sweat, and her hair matted down with it. Her chest heaves.

Was it really all a dream?

She jumps out of bed and throws open the blinds, revealing the city lights blaring outside from the high-rise buildings. There are people there, there are things there, there is life there.

Still nearly not believing her own eyes, Nya bolts from her bedroom to the ninja's. The door creaks open and the sight of the wooden bunk beds, the silver weapons, and the sound of soft snoring is enough to make her heart explode with relief.

It was all just a nightmare.

A fiery, yet freezing, insane, evil, snaky, bloody, scary, emotionless nightmare.

She's just glad it is finally over.

**I do not own Ninjago or the awesome picture used for the cover. The picture belongs to prpldragon on deviantArt, and Ninjago is owned by Lego. :3**

**Btw I have a deviantArt account now, and I go by the name of asdfwaffles. I'll be postin this there too so look out :)**

**I really thank you all for your reviews and love for this series. Overall, Freezing and Feeling had the most reviews: 16! :D Hope you enjoyed, please review, and so long!**


End file.
